


A Dragon After Midnight

by misura



Category: Reawakening Series - Amy Rae Durreson
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: When Raif gets a bit too busy with work, Arden drops by to remind him of what's really important. (Which is Arden, obviously.)
Relationships: Raif Suheylazad/Arden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	A Dragon After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesserstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserstorm/gifts).



"Oh, how I've missed you, my treasure," Arden sighed, kissing his way down Raif's body and Raif wanted to say that it had been days, not weeks since he'd last seen Arden, but then he realized that in fact, 'weeks' might be correct.

"I'm sorry?" he managed, though he'd much rather not talk at all, not when talking meant Arden would stop what he was doing.

As he did, though the look in his eyes suggested it would not be for long. "You should be. I was wasting away, deprived of your company." Arden sighed, his expression so woeful it almost made Raif forget to feel just the tiniest bit guilty.

The truth was that he _had_ been busy recently. Running the _Aliann Journal_ took a lot of time, even from someone who didn't require sleep the way normal humans did. One of his journalists had retired, and then two others had eloped with someone they'd only been supposed to interview, not fall in love and/or lust with, and, well, Raif hadn't wanted to rush the rehiring process.

Finding good journalists whose opinions and writing abilities he trusted wasn't as easy as that, or quick.

Thus, the past few editions had been written mostly by Raif himself, which meant he hadn't had a lot of time for Arden, which meant Arden might have some justification in complaining.

"It was as if the sun had been hidden away by dark clouds," Arden said. "I wondered if I had offended you in some way."

_Some_ justification, Raif reminded himself. It wasn't as if Raif had been impossible to reach or anything like that. He'd never left Aliann. He might not always have been in his home-slash-office, but if Arden had wanted to see him, all he'd needed to do was come and visit.

As he had done, so Raif had as soon get on with more pleasant things, especially now that he'd apologized already. "You could never offend me, Arden. Unless you planned to leave right now," he added with a smile, hoping Arden would get the hint.

Although, given that they were in bed together, both naked, with Raif's arousal obvious, he would have assumed Arden wouldn't need any hints.

"Nothing in this world could drag me away from you right now," Arden said, emphasizing his words with a kiss. Raif felt Arden's tongue slip past his lips and moaned, trying to press their bodies even closer together for more contact. "Nothing. My Raif."

My Arden, Raif thought, though he had never said those words out loud. It still felt a little too presumptuous, even if he had become more than a man now. Arden was still a dragon. _My lord._ It had been a long time since Raif had called Arden _that_ in private, with neither of them playing a part, hiding their true identities from Aliann's citizens.

"Good," Raif said, shivering with desire for more, for Arden to stop teasing him, to take him into his mouth, or to let Raif take Arden into his mouth. Either would work; Raif wasn't picky.

"Only good?" Arden asked, grinning in a way that did nothing to lessen Raif's desire. "Is that all?"

Raif wanted to roll his eyes, but Arden's tongue swiped his cock, and he found himself unable to suppress another moan. Arden chuckled.

"I lay awake at night thinking of you," Arden told him. "Thinking of what I would do once I saw you again, the ways in which I would show you how much I had missed you. The ways in which I might ask you to apologize to me for abandoning me for so long."

Raif thought that went a bit far, really. He certainly hadn't _abandoned_ Arden and besides, it had been weeks at most.

On the other hand, the idea of Arden longing for him, dreaming up things he wanted Raif to do for him in bed, or to him - Raif couldn't deny that he liked that.

"Shall I tell you some of them?" Arden asked, his innocent tone somewhat ruined by the wicked gleam in his eyes.

_Don't tell me,_ Raif wanted to say. _Do. Show me. I am yours._ As Arden was his, though that idea, too, still felt a bit novel. Belonging to a dragon was nothing new, but having a dragon belong to _him_ \- that wasn't something Raif had ever dared to expect.

The sound of someone banging on his door hadn't been something he'd expected either. Not right now. It wasn't anything new, of course, but - _not now,_ Raif thought. _Please. Go away._

Arden sighed and started kissing him again, which Raif thought was an excellent response. It was the middle of the night. Whoever wanted to speak to him as the owner of the _Journal_ could surely come back tomorrow, once they realized nobody would come to the door.

Raif pulled Arden closer, kissing him, and this time it was his tongue slipping past Arden's lips, winning him a groan and a movement proving that Arden was as eager for things to come as Raif was himself.

They kept at it for a while, but then Arden withdrew, groaning in a way that had nothing to do with arousal. "This is too much! How is anyone supposed to do anything with that much racket going on?"

_Ignore them,_ Raif wanted to say, but in truth, he didn't think that would work. It was clear by now his visitor insisted on being heard, if he would not be seen.

Arden eyed him speculatively. "I would go and give them a piece of my mind, but what if I were to return to find you gone again? That really wouldn't do at all now, would it?"

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere," Raif said, a bit hurt Arden would even think he might.

"I trust you. Of course I trust you, my heart. And yet, can you blame me for wanting to make sure?" The look in Arden's eyes made Raif reconsider their ability to keep going in spite of the noise. Perhaps one of his neighbors would wake up and take care of things, so Raif could stay right where he was, in bed with Arden. "I did mention, didn't I, wanting to tie you to a bed some time?"

"Oh," Raif said. He hadn't forgotten, but - in a way, he supposed he _had_. "Oh! I - "

"You seem to like that idea," Arden commented, sounding rather pleased with himself. "And it just so happens, by some coincidence, that I brought some rope, specially made for the purpose."

Raif decided not to ask if there was, in fact, someone producing rope _specially made_ for tying people to their beds so that their dragon lover might be sure they stayed where they were.

Arden brought out the rope, and Raif had to admit that it felt comfortable - soft against his skin, not like it would chafe if he were to pull on it. Of course, if he were to want to get loose, all he'd need to do was lose his human form, but ... Raif didn't dislike the idea of Arden having him at his mercy, his to do with as he pleased, with Raif unable to do anything but let him, unable to do anything but beg.

Knowing Arden, he probably _would_ make Raif beg, just a little bit, before giving him everything he had asked for, as well as some things he hadn't, because he hadn't known the right words.

Arden didn't tie him up all the way: just one arm. Enough to give him a taste, Raif thought; to let him decide whether or not he liked the reality as much as he'd liked the idea.

"Now, remember, I'm coming back for you," Arden said, kissing him. "Soon." Being Arden, he also brushed his hand past Raif's cock before he slipped away, grinning as Raif was unable to hold back a small sound of protest.

Raif heard Arden open the door, and then he heard the sound of someone yelling. They sounded rather angry about something, and Raif sighed. Not someone with a story they wanted told then, but rather someone with a story they _hadn't_ wanted told.

Arden said something Raif couldn't hear. It didn't seem to have worked to calm Raif's visitor; they started yelling again and then there was a loud splash and sudden, absolute silence.

When Arden reappeared, he looked very smug. "There. All taken care of."

"You did make sure they wouldn't drown, didn't you?" Raif asked. He didn't think Arden would kill someone simply for yelling at whom they had mistaken for Raif, but accidents happened.

One such accident had almost happened to Raif, when he'd first come to Aliann.

Arden sighed. "Yes, gentle Raif." He walked back to the bed, which was when Raif realized Arden hadn't actually bothered putting on any clothes before he'd left.

He wondered what his unwelcome visitor had made of that. It didn't seem to have stopped them from yelling, which must mean Raif had written something that had _really_ pissed them off. He wondered what it had been; he didn't think he had published anything particularly offensive recently.

"Um. So did they say anything about what they wanted?"

Arden sniffed. "I didn't bother listening after their first few words. They were very rude."

"I should - " Raif said, curiosity getting the better of him. It wouldn't take all that long, he told himself; he'd just quickly ask them about the nature of their complaint, and then he'd come right back to bed, to Arden and his special, soft rope, and they would have the rest of the night to themselves, as well as part of the morning, if they so wished.

"No!" Arden said. "You should stay right here! See? This is exactly what I was worried would happen, when I - oh. You got yourself loose already." Arden's tone became a bit uncertain. "You didn't like it?"

"Of course I liked it." Raif rolled his eyes. He did want to talk to his visitor. And if he left, he knew Arden would forgive him, and wait for him. Raif had done as much for Arden; it wasn't unreasonable to request Arden to do the same.

And yet. Arden looked so clearly distressed by the idea of Raif leaving, and, well, did it even matter what his visitor had wanted? Raif checked all of the _Journal_ 's articles. He didn't include any information he hadn't made sure was true, first. If someone had a problem with the truth, that was their problem, not the _Journal_ 's, or Raif's.

"You did?" Arden asked uncertainly. Raif thought he was laying it on a bit thick, but then, he'd rather deal with an Arden who was being overly dramatic than one who was genuinely upset.

"Very much," Raif said, gesturing for Arden to come back to bed. "And I thought a bit more about what you told me about having neglected you these past days - "

"Months," Arden corrected.

" - weeks," Raif compromised. "And then I thought about how I might make it up to you."

"There's no need to feel guilty, sweet Raif," Arden said. "I know how much the _Journal_ means to you, how much work and effort you've poured into creating it and chasing stories all over the city."

Arden nuzzled Raif's neck and then kissed him, slow and sweet, his hands wandering over Raif's skin, finding all the places where he liked to be touched best.

"I want - " Raif started, determined to get his say.

Arden kissed him again. "I think it's fairly obvious what you want, my treasure."

"I want to be the one to tie you to my bed," Raif said in a rush, then feeling his cheeks grow warm at his own daring. "To - to have you at my mercy. To do with as I please."

Arden stared at him wide-eyed for a handful of heartbeats, and Raif worried that he might have overstepped, that this wasn't something Arden wanted at all, but Arden said, "Oh!" and rubbed himself against him, his arousal more than obvious, and Raif found himself staring down at Arden, who had flipped their positions. "Yes," Arden added, superfluously. "I believe I might like that very much."

Raif grinned, relief and excitement coursing through him. "I thought you might."


End file.
